conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Borchennymendi
General information Borchennymendi is the native language spoken by aapproximately 3,200,000 inhabitants of the Kingdom of Borchennymi, situated in the Atlantic Ocean, to the south of the Azores and to the west of the Canary Islands. It is a language isolate, featuring complex verbal constructions. Its orthography retained an archaic character, while its modern pronunciation is the result of a clearly phased development under the influence of the Portuguese tongue in the 15th and 16th centuries and the English language in the late 17th and early 18th, although Borchennymi was never colonized. A British attempt to do so in 1768 failed after 44 years, when the foreign oppressors were expelled after a short and rather peaceful insurrection in 1812. The Borchennymendi vocabulary shows some Latin influences as an effect of missionary activities from Gaul as early as the 5th century and from the British Isles in the 9th. A few words are derived from the Portuguese. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet The alphabeth consists of only seventeen letters: a b c d e g i (h only in digraphs) l m n o p r s t Digraphs:æœ bh ch dh gh lh mh nh ph rh sh th In books printed in Borchennymi h looks like ß, ſ is used for s except at the end of a syllable, q represents the digraph ch, and h at the end of a word looks like an undotted j. Uncial scripts and fonts are widely used. Capitals are not in use. There is only one punctuation mark (.) or (:). Phonotactics The Portuguese and English influences caused several and considerable changes in the pronunciation of medieval Borchennymendi. Before the 15th century it already lost all palatal, velar and uvular plosives and fricatives (except the uvular fricative often represented by rh in written texts). The velar plosives k and g were gradually replaced with lateral fricatives. The Portuguese merchants, who settled predominantly in the southern coastal regions, introduced the further nazalisation of vowels followed by the digraphs mh and nh. Influences from the English pronunciation may be seen in the elision of end-consonants like gh and dh and in the treatment of the dental fricatives th and dh, wich used to be aspired plosives. Important characteristics of modern Borchennymendi are the modification of consonants by following vowels and the modification of vowels by subsequent consonants. The correct pronunciation, however, is fairly irregular and can be represented by the following tables, which are only indicative. Exceptions are as numerous as the rules. The tables indicates the pronunciation of every possible VC combination within one syllable. The column on the rightmost side represents the modification of the original sound of c (k), when it precedes one of the combinations in the rows left of it. In the right column of each pair the regular pronunciation is indicated according to IPA. Table 1 Vowels not modified by subsequent consonants. Table 2 Modification of vowels by subsequent consonants and digraphs within syllables. Table 3 Vowels modifying precedent consonants. Table 4 Modification of consonants. Grammar First Reader In the twentieth century, something like McGuffey's First Reader has been published: The Borchennymendi texts appeared in the traditional alphabeth. ß is the sign for h; the sharp s takes the place of the normal s within or at the outset of a syllable and h is written with a decorative curl at is tail at the end of a word. The words generally are of considerable length, because Borchennymendi is an agglutinative language, although it has some flexions. Read aloud, this text sounds like: Verbs 'Person' For verbal constructions, six persons are distinguished: Gender is no category in Borchennymendi. In the second and third persons concrete and abstract agents of the verb have different sufiixes. Concrete are really existing persons, animate and non-animate objects. Abstract are all the others. The categories, however, are interchangeble to a certain extent. omenh as a concrete noun means 'a human being', so it takes the third person concrete in a verbal construction of which it is the subject. As an abstract noun it means 'mankind', so its suffix will be that of the third person abstract. The fourth person refers to a nondescript member of a class. The fifth includes all members of that class, while the sixth indicates that the class is void. The suffixes, placed at the end of the entire verbal construction, are: 'Function' The functional suffix is the first to be added to the verbal stem, called radix. There are four of these functions: *indicative, with no mark; *negative marked by -me; *affirmative, with to possible suffixes: **-es when the answer to a question is affirmative: 'Is this a tree? Yes, it is.' Borchennymendi has no equivalents for 'yes' and 'no'. When replying to a question, the verb is repeated with the affirmative suffix.If the answer would be of the type: 'Is this a tree? No, it is a plant.', the suffix: *-iointegh has to be attached to the radix in the first possible position, which is, generally (though there are exceptions) the one immediately after. The interrogative function is reached by adding *-riaidh to the radix. 'Voice' There are five voices: active, unmarked; middle, with the suffix: *-moigh, indicating that the action or experience is to the benefit of the agens; reflexive, *-er; reciprocal, with the suffix *-epher. The reciprocal mood presupposes a dual or plural subject or a subject formally in singular, but semantically plural, like as 'people, class, cattle, police etc.'. Mood The ten moods are: The first conjunctive mood is nothing more than a simple conjunction of two coordinate verbal constructions. As a rule, its suffix does not follow the radix, but finds itself at the end of an entire construction. Tense The next position in a verbal construct is taken by one of the fourteen tenses, if they are applicable: The terms given in the second column of the table do not cover those of e.g. the Latin grammar. Tenses are defined by three criteria: the time when the action commences, the moment on which it takes place, and that on which it is or is likely to be terminated. Examples of their use are: 'Aspect' The verbal aspects are quite numerous. Integration of a complete verbal radix in the penultimate position of a construction is possible. It would result in a more refined aspect than the abbreviated radices give. Aspects given by truncated radices are: Initial aspects: Progressive aspects: Intentional aspects: Retrospective aspects: Jussive aspects: Cogitative aspects: 'Nominalisation' Adjectives can be treated as intransitive verbs without the verb itself being nominalised. The sentences: ‘It is a house. The house is white.’ are verbal constructions: chasanes: chasen chaindidhanes: (litt.: "It houses. The house whites.") Conjugated verbs are transformed to nouns in five different ways: Vocabulary Example text Counting from one to twenty. 1 reainsoidhn ('reainsoidhn' is the dual of reain, which means: a half. The suffix for the regular dual is -''soidhn.) 2 steidhm 3 chuidhnaelh 4 staedhm ''(This is the irregular dual of steidhm. There are about twenty irregular dual forms. Some of them are ordinals, others refer to objects that appear in pairs, e.g. eyes, ears, hands, legs, shoes etc. These dual forms are more or less similar to English plurals like mouse-mice, woman-women etc., but their use is restricted to the dual.) 5 tledhl 6 chudhnalh (The dual of 'chuidhnaelh, three.)'' 7 ertg 8 staedhmsoidhn ''(This is the regularly formed dual of ''staedhm'', which is the irregular dual of'' steidhm. Nouns with an irregular dual can take the suffix ''-soidhn f''or a second dual formation: sechoedhr: a (woman's) shoe, ''seachadhr: ''a pair of shoes, seachadhrsoidhn,'' two pairs of shoes).'' 9 tlaedhlreainsoidhnchuidh (= ten minus one. -chuidh is the suffix for the diminutive case.) 10 tlaedhl (Another dual.) 11 tlaedhlreainsoidhnagh (= ten plus one. -agh at the end is the copula 'and', similar to the Latin -que.) 12 adhouidhsuin ("Twelve" is a peculiarity. '''adhouidhsuin'' is obviously borrowed from 'a dozen', because the hypothetic tlaedhlsteidhmagh ''is experienced as hard to pronounce and ''chudhnalhsoin, very much alike in orthography and pronunciation, is a serious term of abuse. A legion of soccer supporters incidentally may be heard chanting 'Twelve, twelve' after an inappropriate decision made by the referee.)'' 13 tlaedhlchuidhnaelhagh 14 aertg (The dual of 'ertg'.'' You may notice that there are only five basic ordinals below 10, sc. 1/2 and the prime numbers 2, 3, 5 and 7. The words for 20, 100 and 1000 come from the Latin:'' leintg - viginti, gadhnt - centum, meighl - mille.) 15 tlaedhltledhlagh 16 tlaedhlchudhnalhagh 17 tlaedhlertgagh 18 tlaedhlstaedhmsoidhnagh 19 leintgreainsoidhnchuidh '' (Analogue to the formation of "nine".)'' 20 leintg ("Forty" is ''lantg, the dual o''f leintg; "Eighty" becomes lantgsoidhn: two pairs of 'twenties'.) Category:Languages